My amnesiac lover
by mayo chocolate-chan
Summary: Haruka/Michiru story, AU no Senshi...Completed  n.n
1. Chapter 1

i know i still have story finished but this story keep bugging me inside my head so i give it a try..please read and review...well if no one review this gonna delete the story *sigh* just please don't let it happen *wink* i appreciate review, suggestion or question or anything else but no flame please? thank you =)

"But dad….I don't want to engage with someone that I don't know…"  
Michiru slammed the table where she sat with her parents for dinner, "You  
know that I don't have interest in men." She stood up while looking at her  
father  
"Sit down.." Her father commanded in low voice but loud enough for Michiru to  
hear. Michiru look at her mother for support but her mother just shook  
her head, "Sit down now or you will regret this later"  
Michiru sat back to her seat, she push her unfinished dinner away and kept  
quiet. She looked at her father and sighed, "Dad…can you think this  
over again? You know you can't push me around to engage with someone  
that I don't know?"  
"You know that his company gave us a big help, and to repay him…"  
"You gave me to him? You sold me to him?!" Michiru gripped the spoon  
tightly. She couldn't believe that her father just gave her away to  
someone that she didn't know, scratch that, someone she never even meet, even her father never meet this guy. Her father just makes a business agreement and then agrees to pair her with the  
son of his partner.  
"Michiru calm down…" Her mother looked at her daughter and shook her head again  
"But…I don't even have his picture…How could I know him?"  
"Just go to the school…." Her father rubs her temple, "We will have  
dinner with them next month to settle this."  
"But..."  
"No buts…." Her father looks at her and put his hand under his chin,  
"You will move to the new school tomorrow…and I want you to get closer  
to your fiancé. please behave and don't create any trouble there. If  
you just finished your dinner just go to your room"  
"Michiru…you should forget her…" Her mother looked at her with concern  
on her face, "It's been a year"  
Michiru just stared at her parents and bit her lower lip. She  
stood up and then walked to her room, she then laid down on her queen  
size bed and then closed her eyes. She just wants to sleep and forget  
this nightmare and dream about a certain blonde that she meet one  
year ago before this happened. The blonde, that she really loves ,that  
gave her first kiss, that she'll love till now, before she disappeared from  
her life so suddenly and made her cry for months but she still missed  
her.  
At the same time….  
A black modified BMW car was passing through an empty road, it's  
was a calm night, atleast would've been IF the car wasn't being chased by the police.  
"Haruka…if you don't get rid of those cars behind you know what would  
happen to us…" a long haired blonde gripped the seat belt until her  
knuckle turned white.  
"I know just calm down okay?" The blonde with short hair that sat  
behind the wheel grinned, "Oi…Ren, you still alive?"  
"I-I'll be fi-fine if you stop this damn car…" a young man with short black  
hair who looked very pale replied; his voice trembled and he looked like he was going to die because of heart attack.  
"Geez…Alright…Alright…" The blonde turned the car left, suddenly, making the  
two passengers almost have heart attacks ."Didn't I tell both of you not  
to follow the illegal racing tonight?...This is the last time I bring  
you with me Ren….the same goes to you Minako…"  
"No way!!" Minako pouted, "I'm going everywhere you go, and that's it"  
Haruka just sighed and then smile more widely. "Then….hold on…"  
"What?!" Minako eyes widened when she saw where the car was heading  
off, "You don't think..."  
"Yes…" Haruka passed the speed limit while Ren and Minako screamed in  
unison, "!!!…………!!!…………"


	2. Chapter 2

Uh, thanks for the review..well this is the next chapter of my story..and it's not yet beta ed. My Pr is bussy? I don't know since I haven't receive any e-mail –sigh- oh well enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: like usual…do not own just Ren, he's my original character…other than that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi…

Chapter 2

Michiru eyes open slowly, she dream about certain blonde that leave a mark in her heart, "Ruka…where are you now?" Michiru sighed before she prepared to get to school. It's not take a long time to get prepared, she skip the break fast so she can go to school earlier. She sighed after the driver drop her but when she saw her new school she jaw dropped, she couldn't hold her surprise when she saw the school building, went inside, meet with the principal, go to her class with her homeroom teacher. She shook her head; she couldn't believe that she goes to ordinary high school because she spent all her school life at international school where everything very strict.

Michiru stopped in the front of her new class and knock at the door before enter the class. The teacher welcomed her and asks her to write down her name and introduce her self. Michiru write down her name and turn around, she gaze the entire class she already informed that she in the same class with her fiancé, but the problem is she didn't have any picture about her fiancé or even his name.

"my name…michiru kaioh…." She bowed, "im new here and please take care of me…"

The class fell silent when she finished introduce her self before the class turn into chaos. Everyone start to ask everything about her before the teacher scratch the board with her nails make the class fell silent again.

"Class please calm down" the teacher look at the student before looking at Michiru, "you can take a seat at the empty desk beside makoto" a brunette girl raise her hands and gave Michiru a smile. Michiru nodded and then take a seat beside the brunette.

"hi…im makoto…." Michiru smiled to her, "I hope you enjoy school here"

"im Michiru…michiru kaioh…" Michiru replied and then look at two empty chairs in the front of her and also an empty chair beside of her. The teacher starts to take attendance so she stops her conversation with makoto.

"Tennoh…haruka tennoh" the teacher calling from the list make Michiru jaw hung open again and she stand suddenly to ask before

"im here…" the door open abruptly reveal a blonde with short messy hair, "im not la…"

Before she could finished another blonde come and hit her from the back make the tall blonde almost fall but before she could say anything another person come and then hit both of them make them fall like a domino.

"Tennoh Haruka, Minako Aino…Touka Ren…." the teacher taps her foot while glaring to the three whom lying on the floor, "this is the third time you guys make a fuss on my class…and now…for the punishment…"

"what? But we are not late" Haruka pleaded

"run 20 laps…now…" the teacher pointed outside the window

"what? But…" Minako open her mouth in disbelieve

"well…that's easy…" Haruka whispered but the teacher heard it

"but for you tennoh…40 laps…"

"what?!!!" Haruka screamed while the class just laughs away, "That's not fair…"

"well if you want more I can give you more…" the teacher narrowed her eyes

"let's go mina…" rei stand up so sudden pull her necktie and drag Haruka away, "Haruka…you enjoy this don't you? Well skip that witch class…"

"what did you say Touka?" they heard the teacher voice from the class

"let's retreat…." Minako whispered and then they run away

"Those guy….hmm?..." the teacher look the class, "hmm? Kaioh…do you have any question?"

"ah…no sensei…" Michiru shook her head

"then I suggest you to sit down…"

Michiru blushed and then seat down

"Michiru what's wrong? Why did you stand up suddenly?" makoto whispered so the teacher wouldn't listen to them

"the blonde…her name is haruka tennoh isn't she?" Michiru answered

"yes…haruka do you know her?" makoto got more interest with the new student, "or maybe you interested in her? Let meet them at lunch"

"lunch?" Michiru raise her eyebrow and her question was answered later.

The bells rang sign that it's time for lunch make the student ran out the class to the cafeteria or eat lunch at another place, Michiru reject politely the offer that give by her classmates to eat lunch with them. She went to the cafeteria with makoto, she want to meet Haruka because she really misses her. She wants to ask Haruka why she suddenly disappears a year ago at the class but the blonde and the other two didn't appear at the class after the punishment give by the teacher.

"ah there they are…" makoto pointed to the desk that occupied by haruka, Minako and ren.

"hey makoto…." Haruka greet the brunette, "ah…new girl that the teacher mentioned yesterday?"

"eh?" Michiru look at the blonde shocked, "y-you don't remember me? It's me ruka"

Haruka look at the aqua marine girl and then the brunette who also gave her surprise and questioned look, "uhm…do we meet somewhere before? Your faces are familiar…"

"w-what?!" Michiru startled, she almost crying, "baka…." With that she slaps the blonde with all her might and then run away.

"wh-what's with that girl?" Haruka winced when makoto examine her cheeks, "ouch…mako it hurts"

"off course it hurt….she slap you with all her might…"makoto laughed, "maybe she know you or someone that you dumped and then you don't remember her?"

"off course not…." Haruka frowned, "I really don't remember her…"

"well…we can ask her but she didn't at the class now…" Minako look around but didn't found the aqua marine girl

"I bet she already go home…." Ren laughed, "See…her bag is not here anymore…"

"Well…what ever…" Haruka put her head on the table, "I want to sleep for a while…wake me up after the class over…"

Minako, ren and makoto exchange their look and then shook their head.

"I wonder if the aqua marine girl has something to do with Haruka…." ren shook her head, "this will be interesting"

"that girl….her name is Kaioh…isn't it?" Minako look at ren, "kaioh….i think I heard her name before"


	3. Chapter 3

Call me crazy ^_^ *sweat dropped* I come with 3 story? I don't know what happen to me but…this is the new chapter…review pliz Xp

Chapter 3

"wh-what's with that girl?" Haruka winced when makoto examine her cheeks, "ouch…mako it hurts"

"off course it hurt….she slap you with all her might…"makoto laughed, "maybe she know you or someone that you dumped and then you don't remember her?"

"off course not…." Haruka frowned, "I really don't remember her…"

"well…we can ask her but she didn't at the class now…" Minako look around but didn't found the aqua marine girl

"I bet she already go home…." Ren laughed, "See…her bag is not here anymore…"

"Well…what ever…" Haruka put her head on the table, "I want to sleep for a while…wake me up after the class over…"

Minako, ren and makoto exchange their look and then shook their head.

"I wonder if the aqua marine girl has something to do with Haruka…." ren shook her head, "this will be interesting"

"that girl….her name is Kaioh…isn't it?" Minako look at ren, "kaioh….i think I heard her name before"

Michiru slam the door and then jump into her bed. She don't care anymore, her heat hurt so much when she meet the blonde but looks like she didn't recognize her. She shut her eyes to block the tears that build up in her eyes. She keep crying until she fall asleep not notice the door open and someone enter her room and seat beside her.

"keep close your eyes…." Haruka whispered and then hug the smaller girl from behind, "now…open your eyes"

Michiru obeyed, she opens her eyes and gasped. Haruka ask her for dinner that night and they ride Haruka cars to the beach where they often come for date. She looks at the table for two people, white roses and candles with two glass of wine.

"do you like it?" Haruka whispered while kiss Michiru cheek, "well if you don't like it…"

Before Haruka finished michiru turn around and kiss the blonde deeply, they were kissing until out of breath.

"I like it ruka…" Michiru look at haruka and smile, "off course I like it…"

"that good to hear…" Haruka whispered before close their gap with another kiss, "well we should eat now before the dinner getting cold" she chuckle and then lead Michiru to the chair, "wine?" Haruka acted like assistant make Michiru laughed.

After the dinner Haruka stand up and then extend her hand to Michiru, "a dance princess?" Haruka grinned, "ah…wait…" Haruka run to her car and then turn on the radio. She smiled and then looks at Michiru, "I hope you love this song…"

"haruka…." Michiru stand up and then take Haruka hands, they step slowly in the dance, "off course I like the song….you play it aren't you?"

"whoops….busted…" Haruka grinned and hug the smaller girl closer

"I like it…I like the way you play the piano ruka…" Michiru put her head onto Haruka shoulder and kiss her neck, "ruka…I love you…"

"I love you to michi…."

"michi??? Hey ruka wake up you silly…" makoto shake Haruka bodies make the blonde open her eyes groaned, "who's your dreaming about?"

"huh?..." Haruka lift her head from the table, "I couldn't remember…"

"you mentioned one name…" Minako lift her eyebrow, "michi…or something"

"michi…michiru?" ren messed Haruka hair, "wow…she dreaming about the new girl….you really naughty didn't you?"

"what? No…" Haruka stand up and then push ren away, "let's go home" Haruka then walked away

"hey ruka…not racing tonight?" makoto walk beside Haruka following by ren and Minako

"let's see…" Haruka pull her phone and turn it on, a few message appear on the screen, "whoa…the white snake challenge me again tonight…"

"oh no you don't..haruka we have dinner tonight remember?" Minako pat Haruka head, "and you have to come…"

"but… this race is important…"

"it's important before your daddy take your car away if you don't come to dinner…" ren sighed, he know that his childhood friend couldn't live without her car, "ill take care the white snake so you go to the dinner…"

"alright…alright…" Haruka frowned, "I go…geez I had a bad feeling about this"

"ruka…." Michiru open her eyes and blinked, she just dreamed about her date with Haruka long time ago

"hey Michiru…." Ami is Michiru best friend from elementary school, "you were crying until you fall asleep…100 yen for your thought?"

"ami???"

Michiru gave her a weak smile, her friend always know when Michiru feeling.

"ami? AMI?!!!!" Michiru jumped to the smaller girl make them fall on the floor, "when you came here? I think you will come tomorrow from Usa"

"well….i tell you but at least you stand up and take some tea?" ami smiled to her

"yeay, im sorry…" Michiru stand up and help her friend to stand also, "let's grab some tea…"

Michiru walked out from her room following by Ami, they walked to a small room and then seat there. A servant come and serve tea with cakes for the girls and then walk out while close the door.

"so…you still dreaming about her?" Ami sip her tea while looking at Michiru, "I heard you talk in your dream…"

Michiru nodded, she plays with her tea spoon and nodded. Ami put her tea cup and waiting, she know her friend will told her when she ready to told it and she was right.

"I meet her today…" Michiru whispered but enough for the smaller girl heard it

"what? Where? When? how? And what happen? did she said something?" Ami eyes open wide, "you must be happy…finally you meet her again"

"no…" Michiru shook her head, "she…I don't know why…but she didn't remember me…"

"eh? How come?"

"I don't know…I was happy when I saw her come into the class…but when I ask if she remember about me…." Michiru frowned, she bite her lips so she will not cry again

"michiru…." Ami sympathized, "there should be explanation behind this act…or maybe you encountered the wrong person?"

"I don't know…" Michiru take her tea and look at the blue haired girl, "so…you back from America?"

Ami nodded, "yes…and I transferred to your school to your class"

"aww…Ami… im glad that you finally back here with me…" Michiru smiled, "then where will you stay?"

"here?" Ami gave her a measure smile

"really? That's great news….we can go to school together and I can introduce you to Makoto and…" Michiru then gasped

"Michiru? What's wrong?" Ami asked confused

"I….i….i haven't told you didn't i?" Michiru bite her lower lips and frowned, "I slap Haruka this morning and run away home…"

"so anything interest happen at school?" a middle age man with blonde hair ask her daughter when they were eating dinner

"yeah…a girl slap me" Haruka put her spoon and push her dinner away

"did you do something to her?" her mother a middle age woman look concern about her daughter

"no im not…I don't even know who is she…she just mention her name and when I told her I don't know her" Haruka frowned, "she told me her name… Kaioh…Michiru Kaioh…"

Her parents look each other and then look back at her

"what?" Haruka furrow her eyebrow, "is there something wrong? And what the purpose of the dinner…"

"well…we got a right person for you…"

"what?!...not again…" Haruka stand up from the table, "not again…I told you dad not another dinner to matching me with your partners daughter"

"but…"

"I said no dad….i will reject it" Haruka turn around when she saw someone come to the dinner table, "minako?"

"sorry im late…" Minako raise her eyebrow when she saw Haruka already stand up and want to leave, "Haruka? Where are you going??"

"Minako don't tell me you know about the stupid plans…" Haruka snapped

"what? Oh…" Minako look at her a little bit surprise

"geez…you didn't help after all…" with that Haruka walk away and went to her room, "this sucks…damn..my head hurt…" she mumble and then try to sleep, its didn't long after Haruka finally fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

"im sorry michi…I really couldn't remember…" Haruka shook her head, that day the ditch the class and went to a park where Michiru told Haruka there's the place where they meet at the first time and where they spent their date, the park is empty because its rare people to come at the park.

"that's okay Haruka…." Michiru hug Haruka and then close her eyes, "that's okay…im glad I meet you again…."

"michi…" Haruka run her hands into Michiru hair, "would you mind to take seat and then told what happen a year ago?"

"I told you…but first tell me what happen to you…" Michiru then lay down on the grass. Haruka follow Michiru and rested her head onto one of her hand while the other pulls Michiru closer, Michiru rested her head into Haruka chest and waiting.

"a year ago…." Haruka started her story

"Haruka? Could you follow this lamp with your eyes?" Haruka groaned but she follows the order, "good…now can you tell your name?"

"ten….noh…." Haruka whispered, her throat feels sore but she needs to answer the question, "Haruka tennoh…"

"good…then can tell me who are they?" Haruka groaned, she feel stupid about the question that give to her, she want this stupidity end so she can sleep again but she force to open her eyes just to see her father and mother stand beside the bed

"mom…dad? What happen? Where am i?" Haruka blinked and then realize that she was on the hospital room, "what happen…" she try to get up but her dad keep her still on the bed

"you got accident…" her dad start to explain, "you went to buy something and a drunk driver hit you…"

"w-what? When? Why I can't remember?" Haruka groaned

"what?...." her mother surprised, "Haruka…don't you remember what happen that day? "

"no…i…." Haruka paused and close her eyes try to remember what really happen but she couldn't remember anything, "i…I can't remember…."

"calm down Haruka…."her father hold her while the doctor gave her another shoot that sent her into another dream worlds

"doctor what happen to my daughter?" Haruka father ask the doctor when they go out from Haruka rooms

"she got temporary amnesia" the doctor start explain , "it may because the damage that her brain receive"

"then how long it will last?"

The doctor just shook his head, " I don't know…it's depend on the patient….in this case, I guess she just forgot a few things not all of her memory…don't worry, her memory will back to her slowly"

"I spent about a month at the hospital…Minako even didn't come to school for a month and Ren come everyday just to gave us note so we wont left behind…." Haruka finished her story and kissed Michiru temple

"Haruka…i-I don't know about it…im so sorry…." Michiru hug Haruka tightly, "I really miss you for the whole year…"

"no…don't say sorry…" Haruka hug the smaller girl tight, "im the one who should say sorry…so can you told me about us? What happen between us?"

Michiru blushed and look at Haruka green eyes, "we…dating…after we meet here, you….ask me to go out with you…and…"

"and?" Haruka grinned, "aww….look at you….don't you know that you were cute when you blushing like that?

"ruka…you start it again" Michiru hit Haruka playfully

"what? I just tell the truth" she laughed and then kissed Michiru deeply, "so…and what happen? Did I bring you to meet my parents?"

"no…" Michiru frowned, when Haruka mention about her parents she bite her lower lips. She then remember that her parents arrange a dinner for her next month but she shook her head, at least she don't want to tell Haruka about it, she want to be with Haruka now.

"michi? Is there something wrong? Did my parents reject you?"

"no..no…" Michiru then seat make Haruka confused, "i…haven't meet your parents…I think they didn't know about us…"

"michi…." Haruka hug the smaller girl from the back and then kiss her cheek, "Im sorry…I should tell my parents about us…"

"ruka…" Michiru wrap Haruka hands around her waist, "actually…you want to tell your parents about us…you ask me to go dinner with you….its was a romantic dinner…after we date for about four months and that the first time you gave me a very romantic dinner"

"really? Then can I ask you dinner again tonight?"

"oh ruka…I love too…" she smiled

"Then tell me where the dinner is and what did we do there…."

"Sure…but…can I ask something?"

"Yeah…sure what is it?" Haruka buried her head into Michiru hair, "you smell good…"

"ruka…." Michiru giggle, "Then I just want to ask…what Minako is to you….both of you seemed so close…"

"hum…mina?" Haruka kissed Michiru neck slowly, "you don't know?...." she pushed Michiru into the grass and kissed her neck make Michiru moaned

"ruka…not here…." She whispered and tries to push Haruka away but failed, "ruka what if…" Michiru couldn't finished her words as Haruka kissed Michiru deeply make her moan

"ruka…." Michiru close her eyes while Haruka kiss her jaw and then neck, "you…haven't…tell me…"

"ah…sure…" Haruka stooped and then put her right hand beside Michiru side and the other one traveling at Michiru faces, "she's my sister…"

"what?" Michiru try to stand up but the result she hit Haruka jaw with her fore head, "ah..im sorry…"

"i..im okay…." Haruka rub her jaw, "what was that?"

"Im sorry…I was so surprise but how come she become your sister?" Michiru kneel beside Haruka and examine her jaw

"she's my step sister…my father married again after my mom death…" Haruka grinned again, "then do you have another question? If not…" she leaned again and stole another kiss from Michiru, "can we continue what we left….oh not again…." Haruka pull her phone and flip it open

"what?" she groaned on the phone

"Haruka? How dare you leave us to pick bus to get home!" a hysterical voice could be heard on the phone

"oh geez….i forgot about mina…." Haruka slap her fore head and then look at Michiru, "she will kill me if we don't go now"

Michiru chuckle and then stand up, "so…let's go…" she winked and walking following by Haruka closely behind.

"mina…." Haruka look at Minako who seat on the car behind, "at least try ride a bus once in your life?"

"aww…c'mon Haruka…you ditch school, you left us behind and now you get mad at me? What's wrong with you?" Minako pouted while Michiru and Ren just laugh away.

"no…you just…"

"Ruined my opportunity…" Minako finished Haruka words, "I think something happen between you and Michiru when I call you"

"what?... I just"

"see…the love goddess never wrong…" she stick out her tongue, "well…thanks for the ride…now im going with Ren…" Haruka stop the car and let Minako and Ren get out wherever they want.

"gosh..You two act like kids" Michiru giggle, "are you two keep doing that at home?"

"yeah…we do it eveeryyyyy day…." Haruka run her hand into her messy haired, "so…any idea to…ugh"

"ruka?...what's going on?" Michiru put her hand into Haruka shoulder, "are you feel hurt?"

"im okay…" Haruka whispered while put her forehead on the wheels, "it's happen once…"

"Haruka?" Michiru start to worried, "are you feeling fine?" she run her hands through Haruka back bone

"yeah…im fine…" Haruka whispered and look at Michiru, her face pale but a smile appear on her lips, "did we go to beach for the first time on our dating?"

"yes, you ask me to …." Michiru eyes widened in surprise, "Haruka…you remember?"

"well…not all of it but like the doctor said…I can remember slowly, and it seems you help me to remember a lot " she winked to Michiru, "so…we went to the beach now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"im sorry michi…I really couldn't remember…" Haruka shook her head, that day the ditch the class and went to a park where Michiru told Haruka there's the place where they meet at the first time and where they spent their date, the park is empty because its rare people to come at the park.

"that's okay Haruka…." Michiru hug Haruka and then close her eyes, "that's okay…im glad I meet you again…."

"michi…" Haruka run her hands into Michiru hair, "would you mind to take seat and then told what happen a year ago?"

"I told you…but first tell me what happen to you…" Michiru then lay down on the grass. Haruka follow Michiru and rested her head onto one of her hand while the other pulls Michiru closer, Michiru rested her head into Haruka chest and waiting.

"a year ago…." Haruka started her story

"Haruka? Could you follow this lamp with your eyes?" Haruka groaned but she follows the order, "good…now can you tell your name?"

"ten….noh…." Haruka whispered, her throat feels sore but she needs to answer the question, "Haruka tennoh…"

"good…then can tell me who are they?" Haruka groaned, she feel stupid about the question that give to her, she want this stupidity end so she can sleep again but she force to open her eyes just to see her father and mother stand beside the bed

"mom…dad? What happen? Where am i?" Haruka blinked and then realize that she was on the hospital room, "what happen…" she try to get up but her dad keep her still on the bed

"you got accident…" her dad start to explain, "you went to buy something and a drunk driver hit you…"

"w-what? When? Why I can't remember?" Haruka groaned

"what?...." her mother surprised, "Haruka…don't you remember what happen that day? "

"no…i…." Haruka paused and close her eyes try to remember what really happen but she couldn't remember anything, "i…I can't remember…."

"calm down Haruka…."her father hold her while the doctor gave her another shoot that sent her into another dream worlds

"doctor what happen to my daughter?" Haruka father ask the doctor when they go out from Haruka rooms

"she got temporary amnesia" the doctor start explain , "it may because the damage that her brain receive"

"then how long it will last?"

The doctor just shook his head, " I don't know…it's depend on the patient….in this case, I guess she just forgot a few things not all of her memory…don't worry, her memory will back to her slowly"

"I spent about a month at the hospital…Minako even didn't come to school for a month and Ren come everyday just to gave us note so we wont left behind…." Haruka finished her story and kissed Michiru temple

"Haruka…i-I don't know about it…im so sorry…." Michiru hug Haruka tightly, "I really miss you for the whole year…"

"no…don't say sorry…" Haruka hug the smaller girl tight, "im the one who should say sorry…so can you told me about us? What happen between us?"

Michiru blushed and look at Haruka green eyes, "we…dating…after we meet here, you….ask me to go out with you…and…"

"and?" Haruka grinned, "aww….look at you….don't you know that you were cute when you blushing like that?

"ruka…you start it again" Michiru hit Haruka playfully

"what? I just tell the truth" she laughed and then kissed Michiru deeply, "so…and what happen? Did I bring you to meet my parents?"

"no…" Michiru frowned, when Haruka mention about her parents she bite her lower lips. She then remember that her parents arrange a dinner for her next month but she shook her head, at least she don't want to tell Haruka about it, she want to be with Haruka now.

"michi? Is there something wrong? Did my parents reject you?"

"no..no…" Michiru then seat make Haruka confused, "i…haven't meet your parents…I think they didn't know about us…"

"michi…." Haruka hug the smaller girl from the back and then kiss her cheek, "Im sorry…I should tell my parents about us…"

"ruka…" Michiru wrap Haruka hands around her waist, "actually…you want to tell your parents about us…you ask me to go dinner with you….its was a romantic dinner…after we date for about four months and that the first time you gave me a very romantic dinner"

"really? Then can I ask you dinner again tonight?"

"oh ruka…I love too…" she smiled

"Then tell me where the dinner is and what did we do there…."

"Sure…but…can I ask something?"

"Yeah…sure what is it?" Haruka buried her head into Michiru hair, "you smell good…"

"ruka…." Michiru giggle, "Then I just want to ask…what Minako is to you….both of you seemed so close…"

"hum…mina?" Haruka kissed Michiru neck slowly, "you don't know?...." she pushed Michiru into the grass and kissed her neck make Michiru moaned

"ruka…not here…." She whispered and tries to push Haruka away but failed, "ruka what if…" Michiru couldn't finished her words as Haruka kissed Michiru deeply make her moan

"ruka…." Michiru close her eyes while Haruka kiss her jaw and then neck, "you…haven't…tell me…"

"ah…sure…" Haruka stooped and then put her right hand beside Michiru side and the other one traveling at Michiru faces, "she's my sister…"

"what?" Michiru try to stand up but the result she hit Haruka jaw with her fore head, "ah..im sorry…"

"i..im okay…." Haruka rub her jaw, "what was that?"

"Im sorry…I was so surprise but how come she become your sister?" Michiru kneel beside Haruka and examine her jaw

"she's my step sister…my father married again after my mom death…" Haruka grinned again, "then do you have another question? If not…" she leaned again and stole another kiss from Michiru, "can we continue what we left….oh not again…." Haruka pull her phone and flip it open

"what?" she groaned on the phone

"Haruka? How dare you leave us to pick bus to get home!" a hysterical voice could be heard on the phone

"oh geez….i forgot about mina…." Haruka slap her fore head and then look at Michiru, "she will kill me if we don't go now"

Michiru chuckle and then stand up, "so…let's go…" she winked and walking following by Haruka closely behind.

"mina…." Haruka look at Minako who seat on the car behind, "at least try ride a bus once in your life?"

"aww…c'mon Haruka…you ditch school, you left us behind and now you get mad at me? What's wrong with you?" Minako pouted while Michiru and Ren just laugh away.

"no…you just…"

"Ruined my opportunity…" Minako finished Haruka words, "I think something happen between you and Michiru when I call you"

"what?... I just"

"see…the love goddess never wrong…" she stick out her tongue, "well…thanks for the ride…now im going with Ren…" Haruka stop the car and let Minako and Ren get out wherever they want.

"gosh..You two act like kids" Michiru giggle, "are you two keep doing that at home?"

"yeah…we do it eveeryyyyy day…." Haruka run her hand into her messy haired, "so…any idea to…ugh"

"ruka?...what's going on?" Michiru put her hand into Haruka shoulder, "are you feel hurt?"

"im okay…" Haruka whispered while put her forehead on the wheels, "it's happen once…"

"Haruka?" Michiru start to worried, "are you feeling fine?" she run her hands through Haruka back bone

"yeah…im fine…" Haruka whispered and look at Michiru, her face pale but a smile appear on her lips, "did we go to beach for the first time on our dating?"

"yes, you ask me to …." Michiru eyes widened in surprise, "Haruka…you remember?"

"well…not all of it but like the doctor said…I can remember slowly, and it seems you help me to remember a lot " she winked to Michiru, "so…we went to the beach now?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haruka spend her time with Michiru on school and dating. They often come to the park or simply spent their times at the beach.

"you seems happy today…" Ami greeted Michiru when she enters their rooms, "another date with Haruka?"

Michiru put her violin on the desk and smile, "yes we had fun today…" Ami close her book that she read and then look at Michiru she loves to hear everything that Michiru and Haruka do on their date, this week almost the fourth week them dating and everyday Michiru talk about their date, surprise for Haruka and Michiru, Makoto and Ami also dating at the second weeks when Haruka and Michiru dating.

"so what did you do today?" she look at Michiru who change her blue dresses into white t-shirt and a blue jeans

"we went to the new aquarium that open today…" Michiru laying down beside Ami and show her a silver necklace

"did Haruka buy it for you?" Ami take it from Michiru hands and then run her thumb into a blue dolphin with green orb eyes, "it's beautiful…"

"do you think so?" Michiru blushed, "Haruka buy it and gave it to me"

"heee….so romantic…" Ami laughed and turn it back to Michiru, "how did she give it to you? I guess it's not simple…I can read it from your face…"

"well looks like you can read everything ne?" Michiru laughed, "Okay…I tell you. She told me to wait at the car…so she went inside the building…it takes about 10 minutes before she come to the car….and then…." Michiru trailed off

"and then what?" Ami asked curious

"we went to the beach…" Michiru close her eyes, "we were talking just like usual…and she asks me to close my eyes…and she kissed me…"

"what?" Ami jaw hangs open

"what? What?..." Michiru open her eyes and look at her friend, "she kiss me…is there something wrong? Oh well…her kissing just like the first time we kiss…and when I open my eyes…." Michiru blushed and then raised her necklace

Ami smile to her friends when a knock on the door make the two girls jump in surprise, "miss…your mother and father expect you two at dinner…they already waiting"

"eh? I tough they are on the business trip?" Michiru seat and frowned, the color on her face gone

"they already back today miss…" the servant reply, "they also waiting for you miss Ami…" the servant bowed and then close the door

"you have something that you haven't told me?" Ami ask curious

"y-yes…but we should hurry to the dinning room…I told you later" Michiru jump of the bed and then walk to the door following by Ami. They go down the stairs into a big room where Michiru parents already wait.

"good evening Mikami-san, Yamamura-san" Ami greeted Michiru parents

"ah…Ami-san…please take a seat" Mikami, Michiru mother pointed her head onto a empty chair. Ami take a seat beside Michiru, they start the dinner in quiet before Yamamura, Michiru father open her mouth to speak.

"I hope you already meet him already…." Yamamura look at her daughter who stops eating when he told about it

"no…" Michiru shook her head, "I meet someone else…"

"what?"

"I meet someone else…I don't even know the faces of my fiancé, you never gave me the picture or never gave me the name…" anger could be heard from Michiru voices

"I won't care…tomorrow is dinner with their family and you must come" yamamura stated simply

"but dad…I don't even know who is he…I don't even know his name…I know nothing…" Michiru now scream in annoying

"you cant run away from this…tomorrow night you have to come at the dinner…and I will make sure you will come…you heard it?"

Michiru just stare and then rush into her rooms. Ami excuse her self and then follow Michiru onto her rooms, she feel sorry about her friend but she also surprise about this. Michiru never told her about the engage plan, however she feels disappointed about it but she could do nothing.

Meanwhile…

Haruka come home and humming, she was in heaven. Everything went right, she can remember slowly about what happen on her past. She walks to her room and throw her jacket on the near chair, she then throw her body into her bed and close her eyes.

She winced when a memory come flash to her eyes, "what was that?" Haruka seat on her bed and then rub her temple, she walk out from her room just to meet one of her maid.

"mai…can you tell me which car that I use the day I got accident?" Haruka asked suddenly

"Haruka-sama" the maid bowed, "accident? Uhm…you use Yellow Ferrari, it parked at the garage and being covering after…"

The maid hasn't finish her words as Haruka run to the garage and search the car. Well, she had more than one car on her garage and it didn't takes long before she found the car. She open the cover and trace her hands onto the roof of the car, a smile appear on her lips.

She closes her eyes and remembers something, with this car she "kidnapped" Michiru and went to learn Ikebana at Kyoto, and then traveling around Tokyo at night. She opens the door and then seat behind the wheel, she feel something important that she forgotten but she couldn't remember. She then traces her hands along the dashboard and opens the drawer, her eyes widened when she saw something. She takes it and smile, "geez…I remember or not….but…" she could feel her face flushed, "uhm…white house near a beach, but I hardly remember where the place is"

"ruka?"

A voice makes her jump and then bumps her head onto the rooftop of the car.

" i…it hurts…." She rubs her bumps and glare at Minako, "you scared me!"

"that's not my fault…you grinned like an idiot there…baka blonde" Minako stuck out her tongue, "it's time for dinner…you come or not?"

"no…im not hungry…thanks…" Haruka shook her head, "just go ahead…I wont eat tonight, gotta sleep"

"okay…but ruka…" Michiru faces turn serious, "……nothing, just forget it"

Haruka raise her eyebrow but said nothing. When Minako leave, she desperately looking for the thing that she throws when Minako shocked her, when she found it she heading into her room and prepare to sleep. Tomorrow going to be a long days….

Michiru couldn't sleep, she was crying for the whole night thinking what she should do. She don't want to separate from Haruka, not after they were separate for a year but in other hands she couldn't turn down her parents and it makes her frowned. She has to speak with Haruka at school but she doesn't know how to start it or how to end it.

"Michiru?" Ami sleepy voice could be heard, she's stay with Michiru until she fall asleep, "are you awake? How's your feeling now?"

"im alright…" she woke up and then headed into the bathroom without any other words, she look at her image on the mirror, "Michiru you can do this just talk to Haruka…and she will understand…" she whispered to herself and wished that today only a dream.

"Michiru?" Haruka hug her girlfriend from behind, "something bothering you?"

Michiru just keep quiet and then she release Haruka hands from her, they were walked at the park after school.

"i…there's something I need to tell you…" Michiru turn at Haruka but she lowered her gaze, "ruka…I want our relationship ended here…"

"eh?" Haruka shocked, "michi…You just were kidding me right?"

"no…i-im sorry ruka…" Michiru whispered but enough for the blonde to hear it

"what? But…" Haruka run her hands onto her hair frustrated, "but why? Tell me? I think we…"

"ruka…please…" Michiru shut her eyes, "i…my parents engage me with someone…"

"what?" Haruka shocked, "and you never told me about this? You trick me right?"

"im sorry…." Michiru open her eyes and look at Haruka, "ruka…"

Haruka shook her head and then take clenched her hands, "I can't believe this….after everything happen between us…you just…" she trailed off and then walk away

"ruka….? Please listen to me…" Michiru try to catch Haruka but Haruka already run away leave her alone at the park.

Haruka speed up her cars, she really are frustrated after what happen between her and Michiru. She couldn't believe that Michiru just dump her and lying at her.

"Haruka…can you stop this damn car? You make me scared…" Minako gulped when she saw the speed needle, "your going to kill both of us!"

"then why you came with me?" Haruka change turns the wheels roughly, "I don't tell you to come with me…"

"geez…Haruka…listen to me and stop this car now!" Minako almost yelled, "if you do this because of Michiru then stop this stupid of yours…"

Haruka getting annoyed and then hit the brake so sudden make the car stop abruptly. She looks at Minako with very annoyed faces.

"if you don't want then don't ride this car with me…" she open the passenger door and pointed Minako to leave, "im going alone if you don't mind…"

"no…" Minako said stubborn, "I won't let you alone…listens Haruka…if you really love Michiru then why you surrender because of this? You should show your love to her...no matter what happen you should fight for her…I know you love her but why you give up that easily?"

"but what you want me to do?" Haruka slam her hands into the steering wheel, "Just kidnap her and then run away?"

"well that's good idea of you…" Minako smirked, "finally you think something out of your thin skull of your head"

"what? You think her family didn't put guardian around? It's a private dinner…"

"well…I have an idea actually…"Minako winked and then get out from the car, she open the driver door and then drag Haruka out, "we have to change your clothes….and mine also…" she pointed to a clothes store.

"you plan this didn't you?" Haruka sighed while Minako just laughed. They spent about 15 minutes to change before get back into the car, "where's the dinner? And what time it's start? Do you know it?"

"uhm yeah…" Minako pull out a piece of paper and handed it to Haruka, "I ask Ami earlier…she said that the dinner just about to start….haruka! Calm down…."

Haruka speed up the car again and speed up through the road, she has something that she needs to give to Michiru and she won't care what would happen later. She then parked her car across the restaurant, she just have a simple plan in her mind, just kidnap Michiru from the restaurant. She jump out from the car and ignored the scared voice of Minako before she saw a bright light off a car that go in her direction.

"harukaaaa…." Minako shouted in horror when Haruka body flying on the front of the car before fall into the road

Michiru are not happy at all, her parents now happily talking with her fiancé parents, while Ami and Makoto just watch her from the table not far from her table. She didn't care about the speech between them, she couldn't concentrate on dinner. The only thing that she had in her mind is the memories where she meets Haruka for the first time. She stare at the food, and then lift her head when she saw someone comes to their direction, she just simply stare looking at the person…shock written on all of her face with one words out from her mouth….

"Ren?..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michiru walked through the park; she just finished her violin practice in the middle of the park where no one comes there. She loves to practice while no one around and enjoy her self. She's on the way home before she bumped into someone and before she regain her sense the person pull her to the near trees and press their bodies together.

"what the…helmphhh" before she could scream a hand close her mouth and now she can saw a tall blonde man with green eyes just an inch away from her, well it was she was thinking first when she realize that the tall blonde man is not a man at all she can feel something else with the closeness of their body.

She stare to the deep green eyes and realize that she start to blushing, the tall blonde woman lowered her hands and put it and change the gesture, "im sorry but please help me" the blonde open her coat and throw it on the bush, "…can you help me by pretend to hug me?" a low husky voice whispered make Michiru more redder but she nodded and put her left hand into blonde slender waist while the other on the blonde neck.

"w-w-what did I do?" Michiru gasped

"this way…she must be run this way…" a man voice could be heard go in their direction, Michiru look over the blonde shoulder to see at least five man in black looks like a bodyguard, and she feel the blonde body stiff before she pull the blonde closer to her body makes them looks like a intimate couple.

One of the men stopped and looks at the couples before he turn around and go to another direction. Even they already gone Michiru didn't release her hands from the blonde instead she put her forehead onto the blonde shoulder and close her eyes, she like the blonde smell make her comfortable and love the feeling just like she was belong there before a voice make her open her eyes in reality…

"uhm…sorry but can you release me now?"

Michiru eyes snap open and then like struck by a thunder she step away from the blonde

"thank you for…" before the blonde could even finished her words, Michiru already slap her hard across the face make the blonde shocked

"t-that's for hugging me…" Michiru lower her gaze before she walk pass through the blonde and pick her violin that lay on the road when she bumped with the blonde and start to walking

"w-wait…" the blonde finally aware and chase her, "i-im sorry for that…"

But Michiru ignored her and keep walking "hey im talking to you…" she pull Michiru hands make the small girl look at her, "whoa….easy there kitten…" the blonde dodge a hands that attempt to slap her again.

"im not kitten…" Michiru snapped, "I have name, Michiru"

"Alright, uhm Michiru-san…then would you listen to me?" the blonde smirked

Michiru look at the blonde green eyes and then nodded, "okay…but first why women like you wear man clothes? And run away from those scary looking guys?"

"ah…" the blonde laughed, "I'll explain it…wanna drink some coffee?"

Michiru jaw dropped, not only make her surprise earlier now the blonde flirt with her and ask her to drink some coffee. But she didn't reject, she nodded and then go with the blonde.

"so…your father ask them to follow you around?" Michiru giggle, "they must be worried about you…"

"nah…I don't need to…"the blonde sip her tea, she look the aqua marine girl that seat right in the front of her, "so what do you do there?"

"at the park?"

"yeah…"

"just practice my violin and…ahhhh…." Michiru stand up when she saw the watch on her wrist, "im late…my dad sure going to kill me…"

"where's your home?"

"huh? What?"Michiru eyebrow lifted

"let me accompany you to your house with my baby…"

"what?" Michiru shocked, "what baby?"

Michiru eyes open wide when she saw _the baby _that the blonde mentioned, a black Kawasaki motor that already modified, "are you kidding me? T-this is your baby?"

"well yeah?" the blonde grinned and then handed her a helmet, "let's go…"

Michiru bite her lower lips, she never ride a motor before so she a bit worried about it

"don't worry I wont let you fall…" the blonde laughed, "….or are you scared?" she teased the aqua marine girl

"i-im not…" Michiru blushed; she put on the helmet and jumps behind the blonde

"Then hold tight and don't bite your tongue"

"what aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….slow down! Slow down!" Michiru screamed while holding the blonde slim waist tightly when the motor speed up on the road

"Michiru…oi Michiru…" the blonde call the smaller girl

"w-what?" Michiru slowly open her eyes and look at the blonde who concentrate on the road

"can you loosen your grip? I can't breath"

"i-im sorry…" Michiru loosen her grip and leaned into the blonde back, she loves the warmth and the softness that she found on the blonde back, she close her eyes and enjoys the soft breeze of the wind.

"Michiru-san?...."

"hmmm?....." Michiru open her eyes softly, "what is it?"

"we already here…" Michiru open her eyes widely and then jump off from the motor

"ah…" Michiru pull the helmet of and then look at the blonde chuckle, "i-i-im sorry…"

"no need to…." She grinned widely, "Since I already know your house…would you drink some tea later?"

"s-sure…" Michiru stated happy, "ah…I haven't know your name"

The blonde look at her and blinked, "ah yeah…my name's Haruka….Tennoh Haruka"

"michi…tomorrow…can we come here again?" Haruka blushed but she keep look at Michiru blue eyes

"sure…I love too…." Michiru smile and then hug Haruka, "do you have another surprise thing for me?"

"it's a secret…." Haruka buried her head onto Michiru hair, "you smell like the sea…"

"really?" Michiru then look at the horizon where the sun slowly disappears, "then you smell like the winds….winds that carries the smell of the sea…"

"really?...." Haruka then carry the smaller girl into bride style and then jump into the sea

"Haruka…" Michiru giggle in surprise, "I didn't bring any clothes with me…"

"don't worry about it…." Haruka grinned, "Swimming around?"

Michiru nodded, "ruka..i know you can run fast…but can you catch me?' she winked in playfully manor

"well.." Haruka crossed her hands onto her chest, "if I catch you I won't let you go home tonight…." With that she swims and try to catch Michiru until they feel enough playing around, the walked together into a white house where Michiru change her clothes and prepared to go home.

"sorry ruka…but you couldn't catch me this time…" Michiru winked when she walks to the balcony where they can saw the sea, "I need to go home…"

"but next time I wont let you win…" she hug the smaller girl and place a kiss on her forehead, "michi…i-I want you to meet my parents…"

"ruka?..." Michiru hold her breath and then look at the Haruka, "a-are you serious about this?"

Haruka nodded, "I want to introduce you to my family….i will pick you up tomorrow…okay?"

"oh ruka…." Michiru kissed her deeply, "I love you…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ren?" Michiru stand from her seat

"ah…you two know each other I think…" yamamura stand up and then greet Ren, "take a seat Ren…glad you to come…"

"thank you yamamura-san" Ren bowed politely, "they haven't come?"

"maybe they getting late…" Michiru keep stare at Ren and then looking at the man that seat across her father, "miss Kaioh…I hope you was happy about this circumstances…"

"uhm…" Michiru just nodded, "i…Never expected it was your son Mr. Takayoshi-san…"

"eh? Son?" the middle age man laughed, "I think you misunderstanding something…actually"

Before Takayoshi finished his words the door flew open and reveals a tall blonde with blood run down her cheek following by a very annoyed Minako.

"Haruka…! Listen t me will you? Treat your wounds first!"

"Haruka?" Michiru stand up in surprise, "what happen to you?" she run to the blonde and look at her worried.

"i-im fine…" Haruka flinched when Michiru cares her wound on her forehead, "I just want you to…"

"Haruka? Kamizama….what happen to you?" a middle age woman stand up and walk to Haruka, "Minako…what did happen? Why did she get hurt?"

"mom? Dad? W-what did you do here?" Haruka ask shocked, well not only her but Michiru also shocked

"we were waiting for you …" takayoshi stand up and then walk to her _son_, "don't you remember that we have dinner tonight?"

"Eh? Then…" Michiru mouth hangs open, "h-h-h-Haruka is your…d-d-daughter?"

"yes…and actually this already planned by your parents and us without you and ruka know about this…" takayoshi answered and receive a death glare by Haruka, "we already knows the relationship about you two long ago…and actually your parents and me is a good friends from long time a go…so we plan about this…except for the accident that happen a years ago"

"so this is already planned?" Haruka look at her father and then Minako, "you also play with this?"

"well yeah…even Ami and Makoto know about this…well they know about this in the morning…" Minako smirked, "well that tux looking good on you a little bit messed up…but we have to treat your wounds first…"

"then how about Ren?" Michiru asked while looking at Ren who join the seat with Makoto and Ami

"he's my fiancé…" Minako winked, "so everything clear?"

"ouch…" Haruka winced again when Michiru clean up her wounds

"im sorry…are you alright?" Michiru looks so worried, "did I hurt you?"

"yeah…you hurt me…" Haruka answered simply, "you hurt me today when you told me that we broke up"

"ruka…im sorry okay? I don't even know if…."

"shhh…im just kidding…." Haruka put her forehead onto Michiru, "well…our parents really do a trick on us"

"I hate them do this to us…" Michiru look from the corner of her eyes, both of their parents was talking each other; Ren and Minako on the corner of the restaurant enjoy their dinner while Ami and Makoto talking each other on the other side of the restaurant leaving Michiru threat Haruka wounds.

"so..when you come here a car hit you? Well that explain about your wounds after all" Michiru put aid band into Haruka chin to cover her wounds that already treated, "uhm…did you remember something or?"

"yeah…I remember you slap me at the first time we meet…" Haruka grinned, "And I promise to ask you to…" Haruka then pull Michiru wrist, "we have to go…but keep quiet…"

Haruka and Michiru leave their table and then walked out from the restaurant stealthy, they keep walk until arrive at Haruka cars and then drove away. They keep quiet until they arrive at the beach where a white house that they often come on their date

"ruka…you remember everything?" Michiru gasped when Haruka nodded, "oh ruka…" Michiru hug Haruka tightly didn't realize that she was flinch in pain, "so tell me..what's your plan before you get accident…"

"actually this…" Haruka walk a few step from Michiru and then kneel down, she pull out a blue box from her pocket, the box that she buy the day she got the accident, the day she want to give it to Michiru, box that she want to give today but her plan ruined, but then it went well. Haruka close her eyes and take a deep breath before she open it again.

"I-I've been waiting for this…" she lift the box and open it to reveal a ring with a green orb in the middle just like her eyes color, "w-w-would you…?" Haruka gulped because of her nervousness

Michiru look at Haruka, her eyes start to water before she jump to Haruka make them fall into the sands.

"err…that means…yes?"

Michiru nodded and then kiss Haruka deeply; she couldn't believe that she could be together with Haruka again. They parted just to give opportunity for Haruka to slide the ring into Michiru finger before Michiru kiss Haruka again. They kiss slowly and enjoy the feeling for each other, but the kiss become hotter when Michiru deepen the kiss. Her hand went from Haruka jaw into her stomach, she slides her hand under Haruka tux and cares Haruka well toned stomach before Haruka pull out from the kiss and hissed absolutely in pain.

"ruka?" Michiru stopped and look at Haruka

"michi…can we do this later?" Haruka rub her cheek, "I think broke my ribs…"

"Haruka….why you don't tell me earlier?" Michiru ask in worried tone

"because I don't miss this opportunity" Haruka kiss Michiru cheek slowly, "and I really hate hospital you know…"

Michiru frowned before an idea appears on her mind, "well the house just near by right? Since you and me already here…" she look at Haruka and winked, "i...Can…take…Care…Of…you, I want to be a nurse tonight" in a low and husky tone make Haruka turn red in embarrassment

"kamizama…i-I think it's better for me to got to hospital"

Thank you for stick around with this story. I decide to finish the story before my other Fic..i don't know why but I finished this story in a week writing story… (n.n) read and review. Thank you very much….


End file.
